fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 183
The Country We're In is the 183rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 8th episode of the 2014 series. As the battles in Abyss Palace come to their conclusions, Laki, Kinana, Max, Lisanna and Elfman hope for the safety of the Rescue Team. Summary As Uosuke seems to be gaining the upper hand, Lucy summons Aquarius after realizing the presence of water. In another part of the Abyss, Kamika binds Mirajane and bombards her with attacks of different elements before filling her surroundings with poisonous gas. Mirajane, however, is not happy with this, stating that Magic isn't supposed to kill people and yet it is to be used to protect loved ones. Meanwhile, Natsu finds that his attacks are continuously being negated by Kama. On another part of the Abyss Palace, Panther Lily suffers hit after hit, but refuses to give up, encouraging his opponent even more. Back to Lucy, the Celestial Spirit Mage sees that Aquarius has no interest in fighting, leaving her owner bothered and thus asking her if she has any problems with Scorpio, but the Spirit threatens her not to talk about it. Uosuke, feeling ignored, attacks them again but Aquarius quickly absorbs his attacks, stating it is rude to fight in the middle of a conversation. On the other hand, Wendy overcomes Cosmos' attacks, enraging the executioner and therefore piling up more attacks on the Dragon Slayer. Back at the games, Max joins Laki and Kinana as they are wandering around the arena, as they are restless about the rescue team. They bump into Lisanna, who is trying to stop a worried Elfman from going to aid Mirajane. Having Elfman convinced, the Fairy Tail wizards decide to head back to the arena, with Lisanna noting how strong their older sister is. Aside, a guard seems to be eavesdropping on the group. At the Abyss, Mirajane unleashes her Satan soul and proceeds to absorb all of the poison. Surprised, Kamika attacks her with different spells, but the Demon still manages to overcome each trick. Now that the water is boiling, Uosuke believes that Aquarius can not fight due to the increase of temperature. Aquarius says that temperature does not bother her, recalling Lucy summoning her from the bath once, and attacks him. Panther Lily now feels that he has almost reached his limit, but then he remembers his training sessions with Gajeel and cuts through his opponent’s acid, shocking Neppa. Natsu is overpowering Kama with his strength, much to the latter’s surprise. He sends Kama flying, and meets the others just as they have defeated their opponents. With an evil look in his face, Natsu threatens the defeated executors to guide them to the exit or else they will be the ones executed. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama (concluded) *Panther Lily vs. Neppa (concluded) *Wendy Marvell vs. Cosmos (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** ** *Nullification Magic *Acid Magic * *Terrain Effect Magic * * |Terepashī}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * |Ēra}} Spells used * * *Paper Blizzard: White Dance *Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance * * * *Terrain Effect: Boiling Water Zone * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * リレーゼ |Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze}} *Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance *Paper Blizzard: Blue Dance * *Dark Deflect *Paper Blizzard: Black Dance *Paper Blizzard: Indigo Dance *Multi-Angle Acid * *Water Pillar *Vines * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * Weapons used *Double Scythes * Items used *Urn Manga & Anime Differences *The fights are more detailed in the anime. *The appearances of Laki, Kinana, Max, Lisanna and Elfman are not shown in the manga. The eavesdropper is not present as well. *Aquarius and Scorpio did not have any problems in their relationship in the manga. Navigation